


Freudian Slip

by BananaChef



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: "Investigating", Electricity, F/M, Freudian Slip, I Am Incapable Of Writing Dom Women, Inspired by Fanart, More Oral Sex, Newt uses electricity magic on Tina, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Premature Ejaculation, Sex Magic, Smut, So yeah, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, and emotional cinnabean, and that's okay, as michael che once said, because, because I am a soft sub, bet you haven't read that before, boop, heheheheheh, huh?, i guess all us newtinas be v horny lol, i see you, newtina, no beta we die like (wo)men, okay Tina, props to the chef, so his tongue and fingers switch the second time, that's why Newt randomly takes over, y'all seem to really like this, yeah - Freeform, yeet, you just horny, you read that right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21536863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaChef/pseuds/BananaChef
Summary: “Try not to need investigating for a bit,” Tina imparted, her voice cracking as it rose in pitch.“Well, there’s no one else I’d rather have investigating me,” he responds, a glimmer of a smile on his lips.He did invite her to investigate him, after all...
Relationships: Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Comments: 9
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [puffstrikesback (nadvaa)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadvaa/gifts), [Katisfania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katisfania/gifts).



> Inspired by [this](https://twitter.com/puffstrikesback/status/1196817832702431232) artwork by puffstrikesback (nadvaa) and [this](https://twitter.com/kxtisfania/status/1187208562176643073) artwork by katisfania.

“Now, now, Mr. Scamander,” Tina purred, straddling and kneeling over him. She pulled at his bowtie, her nimble fingers untying the piece of fabric in seconds. “I’m going to _investigate_ what’s under this shirt.”

She smirked at him, pulling out the fabric and tossing it to the floor, settling herself in his lap. She claimed his lips, fingers sliding along his clothed chest before fumbling blindly with the buttons. He nipped at her lips and she gave a small gasp, melting into him. They fit together perfectly for a moment but the sensation was gone as soon as it came. Tina sped up her attempts at undoing the buttons of his shirt, and a few seconds later the garment joined the bowtie on the floor.

Curious hands traced Newt’s numerous scars, and Tina pressed a faint line of kisses along a particularly vicious one above his heart. He groaned in response, pressing his face into her hair. He breathed slowly, tilting her head to look at him before pulling her up to kiss him. Newt trailed his arms down her chest until he reached the waistband of her pants, and he pulled her shirt out from underneath, sliding his hands up and up and _up_.

Tina fought to stay upright as he toyed with her nipples, rubbing circles around them and giving the occasional pinch. She placed her forearms on either side of him, burying her face in his shoulder as she cried out. She finally collapsed onto him, unable to handle the stimulation and hold herself up.

Newt immediately rolled them over, his pupils blown wide with desire as he sat up and appraised her. He quickly divested Tina of her shirt, painfully aware of the fact that she hadn’t worn a bra, and threw it to the floor. He wasted no time in taking an aching nipple into his mouth, causing Tina to grab and pull his hair as he suckled and kissed her along the path to satisfaction.

Newt switched his focus to her other side, his ministrations molding her into a gasping and pliant state. He moved his way up her body to her lips, brushing a hand through her hair.

“I thought I was supposed to be on top today?” Tina asked, her eyes sparkling.

“I think we’ll find it more enjoyable if I’m in control, yes?” He punctuated his response by rolling his hips against hers, eliciting a groan from her lips.

She nodded, allowing him to remove her pants and examine her lacy underwear.

“I’m glad you like them,” she teased, propping herself on her elbows and forearms as she spread her legs open a little.

Newt let out a soft moan before settling himself on the floor beside the bed. He grabbed Tina’s ankles, pulling her to the edge until her core was mere centimeters away from his face. He pulled at the thin, damp piece of clothing, and she lifted herself off the bed as he drew it down her thighs, tossing it to the floor.

Taking a deep breath, Newt let her scent flow through him like an invigorating liquor, only opening his eyes at the sound of Tina’s anticipatory moan. He smiled up at her before pressing a line of kisses down her inner thigh, running his fingers through her curls before finding her nub and drawing circles around it. She gasped a stuttering series of breaths before letting out a rough moan when his mouth reached her core. He quickly replaced his fingers with his mouth, gripping her thighs as she dug her heels into his back and gripped the sheets, letting out a loud moan. Newt suckled and suckled, bringing Tina closer and closer to the brink, but she couldn’t quite get there.

“More,” she grit out, and he said nothing, instead letting go of his grip on one of her thighs and sticking a finger in her heat.

She let out a gasp, throwing her head back as a sheen of sweat began to coat her skin, and Newt plunged his finger in and out, soon adding another. Tina furrowed her brows as she approached the teetering edge, a stuttering litany of gasps, moans, and groans. Newt plunged a third finger inside and he felt her walls stretching around him, almost spasming. He gave a particularly intense suckle to the nub above her opening and she cried out as she climaxed.

Tina collapsed bonelessly onto the bed gasping as she came down from her intense high, and Newt stood up, crawling onto the bed. She curled into him, tracing his freckles as if to make constellations with them.

“Do you want to finish?” she inquired, noting the bulge in his trousers.

“In a minute,” Newt answered. “I want to look at you for a bit. Maybe draw you like this.”

She smiled at him. “You want something to look at when we’re apart?” Tina joked.

“Exactly.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He ran his hands over the arch of her feet, over her ankles and up her calves, continuing up her legs to her thighs, his touch as light as a feather, when Tina’s breath hitched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since you guys asked for me to finish writing this, I did. ;)

He pressed a kiss to her lips, feeling her smile.

He slid off the bed, standing up and grabbing his sketchbook and pencil. Tina moved to sit on the edge of the bed, biting her lip as she spread her legs and leaned back, balancing herself with her hands.

“Is this good?” she asked, eyes flitting over his figure.

“Perfect,” he responded distractedly, his attention focused on her body.

His pencil moved across the page, creating lines of grey that eventually came together in a rough likeness of Tina. He shaded the background to make it seem like a light was shining on her from behind as if she were an angel. He smirked.

“What do you think?” He turned the sketchbook around so Tina could see the fruit of his effort.

“I think you should put it in your case so we can finish what we started.”

Her pupils were still blown wide with desire, so he sent the page to the corner of the room where his case sat, focusing on Tina. He appraised her, trying to decide what position he wanted to use.

“Lay down,” he commanded, and she obeyed, pushing herself backward before resting herself on the mattress.

Newt undid the buttons of his trousers, discarding them to the floor, before taking off his underwear. Tina sent their clothes to the laundry with an absentminded wave of her hand as she looked over him, biting her lip. She always liked to look at him before he divested her, it was a tradition of sorts for them.

“Roll over,” he told her monotonously, and she looked at him with a fire in her eyes before complying.

She waited for him to climb onto the bed before positioning herself, her head turned to the right. He ran his hands over the arch of her feet, over her ankles and up her calves, continuing up her legs to her thighs, his touch as light as a feather, when Tina’s breath hitched. He slowed down, his touch heavier, and he lightly dragged his nails across her inner thigh, making her groan as her brows furrowed. Her mouth opened when he reached the aching part of her, drawing circles around her clit as he dipped a finger in.

“You’re very wet,” he drawled, and Tina moaned as he dragged his fingernails down her inner wall and around her bundle of nerves, sending a small jolt of electricity straight to her core.

“No shit… Sherlock,” she ground out after a long, drawn-out moan. “Just stop with the teasing and fuck me already,” she requested, and he abruptly pulled away from her.

He grabbed her hips, positioning himself at her core, his tip waiting at her entrance. “Ready?”

“Yeah—” she started, but it morphed into a heady groan as he snapped his hips forward, filling her in one smooth thrust. He waited a few seconds, both of them breathing roughly, before she commanded, “Move,” and he did, pressing his face into her neck as he withdrew, groaning.

He snapped his hips forward again, and she nearly screamed at the intensity, closing her eyes tightly as stars exploded behind her lids. She gripped a pillow, feeling his breath on her neck as he withdrew again, beginning to suckle her neck, and he bit her, sure it would leave a mark, as he thrust back in at a slightly different angle.

“Yes,” Tina gasped, and his hands moved to cover hers, their fingers intertwining.

“Tina,” he grit out through his approaching release, “I—I’m close, I need—I need to touch you—see you through.”

She gripped his fingers tighter, trying to formulate a response through all the stimulation. “Finish,” she managed, “It’s fine,” and moaned into her neck, thrusting into her again.

God, he loved her so much and this was one of the reasons why; she didn’t care about what happened during their intercourse as long as they were both satisfied. If it’s premature, then I guess it’s just props to the chef, she’d said with her brilliant smile once, during one of their post-coital chats.

She arched her back, and Newt shuddered, his orgasm wracking his body. He caught himself before he collapsed on Tina, gasping into her skin. When he gained his senses back, he watched Tina for a second before pulling out.

“Roll over,” he told her, his intentions clear. “I want you to finish, okay?”

She gulped, nodding as she rolled over, spreading her legs for him once more. He wasted no time in burying his tongue in her heated core, mooring her legs over his shoulders again before using his digits to work her over the edge as she screamed. He sent another jolt of electricity through her nerves and she gave an unholy moan, shattering apart, pulling at his hair with reckless abandon as he tasted her fluids.

He pulled away from her and sat up, cleaning their mess with a wave of his hand. He laid down next to her, curling into her body, and she rolled over, pulling him close.

“You are exquisite, Tina,” he told her reverentially, pushing his face closer to hers.

He tucked a strand of her mussed hair behind her ear as she smiled at him, her liquid eyes sparkling in the early morning sunlight filtering through the blinds on the window.

“And you’re magnificent, Mr. Scamander,” she replied with, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. “I’m expecting you to hang up that sketch in your office,” she joked.

“Oh, I _definitely_ will.”

She laughed and Newt joined her until they quieted, Tina with a sigh.

“I love you,” she said, biting her lip.

“I love you too.”

The couple fell asleep again, and Tina ended up taking a day off work, much to Newt’s satisfaction. She grumbled about missing that day of work to Newt for the next week, saying, _I’ll never let this go_. He was _perfectly_ fine with that.


End file.
